Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell is the leader of Star Wolf who holds a rivalry with Fox himself and is in a complicated relationship with Nora Leslie. Appearance Wolf is a gray wolf of the Canidae family (the same family as his rival Fox). He has purple eyes with black outlines around them, and a white line of fur cut in a brutal mohawk style, rivaling Fox's military crew-cut. He has tall pointed ears and a set of sharp teeth, usually shown when he is smiling or snarling. He also has a bushy tail with a split at the tip. He appears to be tall and remarkably muscular, making him physically superior to Fox, as well as implementing the significant rift between the two species. He no longer wears an eyepatch which allows anyone to see his scar and damaged eye. He wears a black shirt that shows off his muscles and a blue jacket with a shoulder pad on his right shoulder and a pendants on his neck and black jeans as well as a wolf belt buckle. Personality Wolf was shown to have a calm and even polite personality (as shown saying lines when you damage him during the Venom dogfight like "You're good, but I'm better."), but recently, Wolf has become a more bitter, ruthless character. Wolf is depicted as a merciless and cunning foe with a more villainous personality during the events of the Lylat Wars, but since the beginning of the Aparoid Invasion, appears to be less villainous. He is brutal, ruthless, stubborn, and has a rebellious distaste for any kind of authority, but is very charismatic in his own way and Fox's equal in flying skill. His attitude has risen to the recognizable traits of an anti-hero, making him unwilling to aid anyone for the sake of heroism or justice; even to the point of giving Fox the advice; "Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act!" Which proved to be very helpful to the Star Fox team while they're being disturbingly traumatized by the Aparoid Queen's impersonations. Being a mercenary and an outlaw, his interests revolve mainly around his Team as well as his pay. He appears to have a grudging respect for Fox McCloud, but is quick to offer his usual glare of rivalry for him - though he has made it clear he wants to one day kill Fox himself. Wolf has a barely noticeable soft-spot for those he competes with, his main rival being Fox and the Star Fox team. He does have some reserves, however. For one, he does not tolerate betrayal and/or greed lightly, as evidenced by his firing Pigma from Star Wolf due to his greed and overall untrustworthy nature, as well as his ordering his men to drive out Pigma if he ever came near his territory. He also doesn't seem to tolerate arrogance or unwarranted boasting, as he similarly kicked out Andrew Oikonny for these traits. Similarly, in one scenario of the Anglar Blitz, he was shown having some guilt over betraying Star Fox the way he did, even though he harbored no warm feelings for his rival. Skills & Abilities He is a skilled piolet to rival Fox. Wolf maintains the status of being the most physically superior. In games following Star Fox 64, Wolf is depicted to be quite muscular and taller than Fox or Falco. Weapons * Guns Family Unknown. Voice Actor Jay Ward. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Star Wolf Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Boyfriends Category:Wolves Category:Reformed Category:Leaders